1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to word learning games and more specifically it relates to a vocabulary board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous word learning games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain learning instructions, such as for different words and have very little opportunity for chance, skill and other enjoyments of the game. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,651 to Mankoff et al. is illustrative of such prior art. While this unit may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.